Feliz es la palabra
by Mery-Black
Summary: Un momento de tranquilidad cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione están metidos de lleno en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.


Feliz es la palabra

A veces se preguntaba si hacía bien llevándolos consigo. Hermione no paraba de decir que cuando aquello acabara, los tres harían sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Y Ron replicaba siempre que cuando acabaran serían unos héroes y no les sería necesario tomar los exámenes para conseguir un buen trabajo. Pero lo peor de todo para Harry, sin duda, era que Hermione y Ron por fin habían descubierto sus sentimientos por el otro. Desde el funeral de Dumbledore, Harry lo había visto más y más cerca, hasta que un día, al atardecer, habían terminado besándose por fin.  
Quería la felicidad de sus amigos, por supuesto que sí. Pero dolía, muchísimo, verlos juntos todos los días a su lado cuando él mismo no podía disfrutar de su mayor fuente de felicidad. Era una agonía luchar contra sí mismo todo el tiempo para no pensar en Ginny y ver de repente un gesto, o una mirada entre sus dos mejores amigos. Y quería que estuvieran juntos, pero no podía evitar que el dolor lo consumiera por dentro.  
En aquel momento, como si hubieran sido llamados, Ron y Hermione entraron de la mano en la tienda de campaña mágica que les servía de cobijo. Harry siguió mirando el libro que hacía tiempo que ya no leía, sin ver nada.  
-Si me hubieras dejado a mí... —protestó Hermione levemente, mientras los dos se acomodaban en el sofá que había a unos metros de Harry.  
-Quería cogerlo yo... —dijo Ron, acariciando el pelo de ella distraídamente.- Tradicionalmente, el hombre ha cazado para la mujer, Hermione... Deberías saberlo tú, de entre toda la gente... —continuó, con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.  
Hermione lo miró por un momento, y viendo que se estaba burlando de ella, sonrió dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Luego se inclinó para besarlo suavemente.  
-Tú no eres más que un niño —susurró contra sus labios.  
Harry cerró su libro de golpe, haciendo un fuerte ruido, y los dos se separaron inmediatamente, sobresaltados. Se sentaron adecuadamente en el sofá y lo miraron interrogantes.  
-Voy a salir unas horas —dijo Harry, de repente decidido.- Quizás no vuelva hasta mañana.  
Ron y Hermione lo vieron desaparecer inmediatamente, sin darles tiempo a decir nada.  
Grimmauld Place estaba más limpio y ordenado que nunca. Harry no hizo ningún ruido al pasar hacia la cocina para no despertar al retrato de la señora Black. Molly Weasley era la única ocupante de la cocina, y Harry casi se arrepintió de haber venido cuando la vio.  
-¡Harry! —la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió con sus brazos.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ron y Hermione están bien? —preguntó aceleradamente.  
-Sí, señora Weasley, no ha pasado nada. —dijo Harry levemente, en cuanto la señora lo liberó, para mirarlo de arriba abajo.  
-Estás más fuerte, querido... —dictaminó, tras examinarlo concienzudamente.- ¿Qué ha pasado, entonces?  
-Yo... —Harry se frenó súbitamente.- necesitaba... necesito... ver a Ginny —admitió finalmente, derrotado.  
La señora Weasley le dirigió una gran sonrisa, y Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no comenzara a planear la boda allí mismo y en aquel instante.  
-Por supuesto, Harry... —dijo con enorme cariño.- Está en su habitación. Ten cuidado de no despertar a Fred y a George, porque como se enteren...  
Harry asintió sonrojado, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería la señora Weasley. Los gemelos, pese a su tono liberal en muchos aspectos de su vida, no se habían tomado muy bien que Harry hubiese dejado a Ginny al final del curso anterior. La semana que había pasado en la Madriguera aquel verano había sido horrible. Cuando Harry quería estar a solas con Ginny, alguno de los dos lo acorralaba y le decía que no se acercara a ella. Y a veces, cuando por fin conseguía estar con ella, los dos entraban de repente en la habitación, o los asaltaban por detrás haciendo que se separaran.  
Subió sigilosamente hasta la habitación que Ginny había compartido con Hermione durante sus estancias en Grimmauld Place. Por fin llegó y entreabrió la puerta suavemente.  
-¿Mamá? —vino la voz de Ginny, que sonó preocupada.  
-Casi —susurró Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.  
La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero en la penumbra Harry distinguió una figura saltando desde su cama, tirando de él hacia dentro y cerrando rápidamente la puerta con encantamientos silenciadores y selladores.  
-¡Harry!  
Escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios fue magia, sobre todo teniendo su cuerpo tan cerca, presionándose más y más contra el de él. Ginny no tardó en buscar sus labios, y mucho menos en encontrarlos.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó súbitamente, separando su boca y mirándolo con preocupación.  
-Quería verte —dijo Harry por toda respuesta. Luego cambió de opinión y lo arregló- Necesitaba verte. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar sólo con Ron y Hermione...  
Ginny agarró su mano satisfecha y lo guió hasta la cama, donde se sentaron uno en frente del otro.  
-Noté algo cuando Ron vino la última vez. Algo extraño. Y me imaginé que él y Hermione...  
Harry había decidido que una vez al mes, Ron o Hermione acudiría a Grimmauld Place para asegurar a la Orden que estaban bien, y que todo marchaba según lo previsto. …l mismo se había negado a acudir a estos encuentros porque sabía que no soportaría ir allí sin estar con Ginny.  
-Es como si Lavender se hubiera metido en el cuerpo de Hermione... —masculló Harry.  
-¿Tan malo? —dijo Ginny escéptica.  
-Bueno, tan malo no. Pero cada vez que se tocan, o se sonríen, o se besan, no puedo evitar... —Harry titubeó por un momento. Estaban a oscuras, no vería su sonrojo.- ...pensar en ti.  
Se abalanzó tan rápido sobre él que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo tumbado boca arriba y Ginny sobre él, acariciando su pelo suavemente. Su cabeza reposando en el pecho de él.  
-Yo no soporto ver a Fleur y Bill... —suspiró, y su mano bajó hasta su cara, para comenzar a juguetear con sus labios.- Me habría gustado que su luna de miel durase dos años...  
Harry rió alegremente, y llevó su mano al pelo de ella casi en un acto reflejo.  
-Harry... ¿No había nadie abajo? ¿Te ha visto alguien?  
-Tu madre... —empezó Harry. La cabeza de Ginny se despegó de su pecho y miró hacia él. Más que verla, Harry sintió su sorpresa y su indignación.- me mandó subir, en realidad... —se disculpó.  
-No puedo creerlo... —dijo Ginny. Una sonrisa escapó bruscamente de sus labios.- Bueno, sí que puedo... —recapacitó, pensando en todas las indirectas que su madre les había mandado a los dos durante el escaso tiempo que Harry había estado en la Madriguera el verano anterior.- Suerte que no te hayas encontrado a Fred y George... —murmuró.  
-Lo mismo pensé yo... —confesó Harry, y Ginny percibió el miedo en su voz.  
-Están orgullosos —dijo Ginny riendo.- Dicen que Harry Potter no le tiene miedo a Voldemort, pero sí a ellos.  
-Bueno... es verdad...  
Suspiró largamente. Ginny se subió un poco hacia arriba para poner sus caras a la misma altura y lo besó largamente.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó, y Harry detectó el ansia en su voz.  
-Les dije que quizás no volvería hasta mañana. —admitió.  
Ninguno de los dos pronunció más palabras aquella noche.

Había luz. Era de día. Y había alguien con él en la cama. Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara sonriente de Ginny encima de su pecho. La pelirroja, demasiado vaga para recostarse un poco, depositó un suave beso sobre su piel desnuda.  
-Me encantaría poder levantarme y prepararte el desayuno —dijo Harry de repente.- Y traértelo a la cama. Y no salir de aquí en todo el día.  
-Como sigas diciendo esas cosas, no te voy a dejar salir de aquí, Harry... —advirtió Ginny. Volvió a recostar la cabeza y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, totalmente calmado, relajado. Sonrió al pensar que latía por ella, al igual que el suyo latía por él.- Vuelve a hacerme más visitas —pidió de repente.  
Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí, pero no contestó.  
-Dentro de un mes —dijo por fin, después de vestirse, justo antes de salir de la habitación.  
-Un mes —repitió Ginny aún desde la cama.- Un mes —volvió a decir, una vez que Harry había salido.  
Se quedó allí unas horas todavía, pensando en la noche que había pasado con Harry.

-Buenos días —dijo Harry con renovado entusiasmo al entrar en la tienda.  
Ron estaba sentado en el sofá, al parecer desayunando, y Hermione rebuscaba entre una pila de libros. Los dos levantaron la cabeza hacia él en cuanto entró.  
-Vaya... estás muy contento —dijo Hermione casi acusadoramente.  
-Y que lo digas —corroboró Ron.  
-Feliz —corrigió Harry, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, de esas que hacía mucho tiempo que sus amigos no veían en él.- Feliz es la palabra.


End file.
